galar advance
by klaus12
Summary: un chico de ciudad puntaneva (sinnoh) se muda a la region de galar para empezar sus aventuras como entrenador


**Hoy un chico de ciudad puntaneva de sinnoh se muda a la región de galar****Pues la profesora magnolia ha prometido que le daría un pokemon inicial****Para que empezara sus aventuras como entrenador**

Klaus: ya estoy en galar desde la ventana de mi cuarto puedo ver aquel enorme reloj esta región es increíble

Hermana: klaus baja al salón hay una chica que pregunta por ti

Klaus: voy hermana, que raro no conozco a nadie de aquí ¿quien será?

Sonia: hola me llamo sonia y soy la ayudante de la profesora magnolia

Tu debes de ser klaus cierto

Klaus: el mismo

Sonia: he venido a tu casa para llevarte al laboratorio de la profesora magnolia

Así que ¿me acompañas?

Klaus: claro

Fuera de la casa

Sonia: esto es la ruta 1 que lleva al primer pueblo de la región aun no te dejo pasar porque no llevas pokemon y aquí esta el laboratorio sabes aun que ayudo a la profesora magnolia mi

Sueño es viajar por la región hoy es el día que me atreveré a decirle lo que quiero tu que piensas

Klaus: no se creo que deberías dar un paso hacia adelante

Sonia: de verdad lo crees me has caído bien ya se iré contigo de viaje por la región que te parece

Klaus: encantado

Sonia: pues ya esta decido

Magnolia: el que has decidido sonia

Sonia: pro-fe-so-ra magnolia

Esto nada

Magnolia: han creía veo que eres el primero en llegar klaus

Solo por eso serás el primero en elegir

Klaus: tiene que venir alguien mas

Hop: exacto hola me presento soy el hermano menor de león el campeón

Y mi sueño es derrotarlo aun que dicen que nadie lo ha vencido antes

Klaus: no has dicho tu nombre

Hop: oh casi se me olvida me llamo hop bueno el caso es que a mi no me importa ser el segundo en elegir ya que así elijo al que tenga la ventaja de tipos

Klaus: vale

Magnolia: en fin ha llegado la hora entrenadores elegir a vuestros pokemon

Klaus elige entre grookey de tipo planta scorbunny de tipo fuego o sobble de tipo agua

Klaus: elijo a scorbunny

Hop: pues yo elegiré a sobble

Sonia: klaus…

Klaus: esta bien oye profesora magnolia que pasara con grookey

Magnolia: se quedara en el laboratorio

Klaus: para eso puedes dárselo a sonia

Magnolia: pero ella es mi ayudante no tiene sentido que se lo de

Klaus: y si te dijera que su sueño es viajar por la región

Magnolia: ya veo es eso cierto sonia

Sonia: SI

Magnolia: vale puedes llevarte a grookey

Sonia: de verdad gracias profesora magnolia

Magnolia: pasarlo bien chicos

Klaus: claro

Hop: klaus espera tengamos un combate tengo algo que enseñarte

Klaus: en serio el que

Hop: ya lo veras adelante sobble

Klaus: adelante scorbunny

Hop: veras klaus aquí en galar hay algo parecido a la mega evolución que se llama dinamax

Dura tres turnos y se usa en zonas especificas como en gimnasios o en areas

Klaus: que interesante

Hop: sobble dinamax

Klaus: scorbunny dinamax

Hop: sobble usa placaje

Klaus: scorbunny usa arañazo

Hop: sobble gruñido

Klaus: scorbunny malicioso

Hop: sobble placaje

Klaus: scorbunny arañazo

Hop: ves los pokemon vuelven a su estado original

Klaus: mi scorbunny ha aprendido ataque rápido

Hop: y mi sobble lengüetazo

Klaus: scorbunny ataque rápido

Hop: sobble lengüetazo

Klaus: vamos he ganado

Hop: no he perdido

Sonia: vaya que combate klaus contigo el estadio se va a volver loco

Klaus: ¿estadio?

Sonia: no lo sabias el primer gimnasio es un estadio de futbol

Klaus: increíble

Sonia: klaus espera a donde vas

Klaus: a la ruta 1 quiero ver que pokemon puedo atrapar

Sonia: pues toma la pokedex

Klaus: vale

Klaus pisa la hierba y aparece un drednaw

Klaus: wow que pokemon es ese

Pokedex: drednaw el pokemon mordisco

Sus mandíbulas son capaces de partir hierro y rocas

Klaus: como mola lo quiero scorbunny ataque rápido

He no tengo pokeballs

Sonia: toma te doy cinco pokeballs

Klaus: gracias sonia adelante pokeball

Sonia: que emoción es el primer pokemon que atrapas

Klaus: si lo he atrapado

Sonia: bueno klaus ya podemos ir al primer gimnasio

Klaus: claro

En el gimnasio

Percy: hola me llamo percy y soy el líder del primer gimnasio

Adelante eldegoss

Klaus: adelante scorbunny

Percy: eldegoss dinamax

Klaus: scorbunny dinamax

Percy: eldegoss absorber

Klaus: scorbunny ascuas

Percy: maldita sea he perdido

Klaus: vamos he ganado

Percy: aquí tienes tu primera medalla

Klaus: si tengo la primera medalla

Percy: oye chaval me has caído bien y demuestras potencial

puedo acompañarte para ver lo lejos que llegas

Klaus: claro

Hoy klaus ha obtenido a un scorbunny e a un drednaw a parte

De que ha hecho un par de amigos que lo acompañaran por la región

Esta historia continuara


End file.
